


First Day of Spring

by Greybutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: colourful or colorful





	First Day of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing fic and it has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I really hope you like it!

His outfit of a rainbow silk jacket with skintight jeans and gold ankle boots was probably a bit much for Sunday lunch at the pub but Harry didn’t care. It was the first day of Spring and unseasonably warm, definitely not coat weather. It was also his first date with Louis, a fellow model and man of Harry’s dreams. 

Harry opened the pub door and scanned the room. Louis was sat in a corner booth dressed in a rainbow striped tee. They locked eyes and smiled, Harry couldn’t believe his luck, this beautiful boy was finally going to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
